I Am A
by I m p u r e
Summary: Skater Boy, Prom Queen, Doper, OCD-ist, Child Molester, Social Worker, Teacher, Student, Over Achiever, Flunkie, Groupie, Outsider, Lover, Fighter... Predator And Prey. He didn't care how complicated she was. He thought she was special.::SasuSaku::.


**Hello everyone. Even though it's late and I'm tired, I am transferring this story that was in my other, older account that got messed up. My other account was .. If you have read this story and it is familiar, it's from that account. I had been searching for it in my computer's files and I finally found it.**

**  
Here it is.**

**  
Enjoy.**

**  
I don't own anything that would get me sued.**

**  
x**

**  
x**

**  
x**

**  
x**

**  
x**

**  
x

* * *

**

Chapter One:

I Am Indecisive

"_Hel-lo Saku-ra. How's my little cherry blossom?"_

_  
I snapped my head back, noticing that he was drunk. Utterly and Bluntly Drunk. And Now I saw gonna get it._

_  
I ducked and dogged as he tried to lay kisses upon my frantic lips, which already contained sobs. I was never a fighter. I was never a lover either. I was just meek, so when he tried to grasp my breast gently, hoping I wouldn't make him get rough this time, and let him get me, I shrunk away. Too shy for a yell. Let alone words._

_  
I turned to leave out through the opposite door and he managed to stay in the dark shadows while grabbing my head and crushing it toward his lips. He used the gasp to enter my mouth, his tongue exploiting me. I finally gained the courage to bite his tongue, which caused him to slap me, as he held my head, focusing on my poor, over used lips that would forever be red and swollen. When the men tried to kiss me I never cooperated, but I never refused. So they would slap me repeatedly with the back of their hand, making my head spin round. And So I would just lay there on my sheet of cotton on the floor, let the men do what they wanted, and then leave._

_  
His body grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. The only thing I had on was a pair of short shorts and a lace cami. No bra. No panties. Neither was allowed. _

_  
I felt his hard member press against me, painfully. Even though I was a human person, my body didn't even react. I was just so scared and disgusted with him, that my body refused to let him have the pleasure of hearing a moan out of my mouth or me getting wet. It was automatic._

_  
He held my hands behind me with one of his strong ones, and ripped off my cami, revealing my breasts. My pink nipples hardened at the cool air around them, but I would rather have cold air, then him placing his warm mouth around them. He licked and sucked, but I didn't let anything out of my mouth but never ending sobs. _

_  
Getting tired of me not responding, he placed me on the table behind him roughly, hurting my back. He still held my arms behind my back, as he slowly took off my shorts, exposing my womanhood, still dried, hairless, and experienced womanhood. Even if some girls took pride in how good they were in bed, I wasn't. I have been pleasuring men unwillingly since I was 11. I wasn't anything special. Just the average size everywhere. I was barely a B34 and my underwear size had always been Large, no matter how small I thought my but was. My bones where fragile. So were my emotions when I was alone. Left in the face of danger. And yet I was abused and I was raped each day, but put on birth control; they wouldn't accept a child, even if they had to shove the pills down my mouth when I threatened to stop taking them, to stop the sex. _

'_Most of the men that come in here are sick people. Looking for little innocent girls to do disgusting acts. They wanted to make it seem to them as if they were fucking a child. Molesters, every single one of them,' Rita, the youngest one besides me there, would say to me whenever I asked._

_  
I believed her every single day of my life while I was there. I still believed._

'_The ones that come here are evil.'_

_  
I still believed that too._

'_All men are evil.'_

_  
I was never sure about that one._

_  
I blinked and there he was, undressed fully. There were no pants, no boxers, no nothing. And in one move he entered me, the whole way. No matter how many times I had sex, it didn't matter. My body was in pain._

_  
And just for a second, I was sure about that last one Rita had told me about.

* * *

_

I was still crying. To this day, I was crying. It still hurt down there. I had gone through that for six years, and I didn't even get his name, just Master. I did get one thing though. No matter how much I couldn't make a choice to save my life, I always knew even the memory of his face would make me crawl into the corner, and shrink in fear.

I gazed out the window of the airplane. Clouds, gold and fluffy, although the sky behind it was not as enchanting, as it sat behind the golden cotton. I looked around me, finding no one else was awake, and taking the advantage as an opportunity without having to blast rock music through my ears.

I cracked open Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, and read the words,

_  
Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm- into the fevered eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires_.

I then shut the book as I finished. It looks like I had less to read than I had thought…

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
Sarutobi Asuma Airport…**

I struggled with the three bags of luggage, seemingly hopeless in getting to the front gate with breath, as I ignored all the help a busty blonde was getting from all of the airline committee. I slugged on to the front gate and sat down on the cushioned bench beneath me, laying the black bags of doom beside me. Dozens of people passed me, looking from the corner of their eyes at me pitifully.

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

**  
-**

I checked my watch for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. It was already 11:45. The person that was supposed to be picking me up was three hours late. I looked up at a man that was standing in front of me. He sported a black suit and his name tag read:

**  
MR. ATOKA NAKAZUMA**

**  
HEAD OF KONOHA ADOPTION AGENCIES- ESCORT SERVICES**

**  
SERVICE TO: SAKURA HARUNO**

My Eyes lit up in excitement to get out of the depressingly empty airport. I poked the man in the stomach after a few calls of his name. He looked down and gave me a curious look, inquiring who I was. At least I thought it was a curious look. I couldn't be exactly sure; with the poking I couldn't tell if he was annoyed. I took this as my cue to introduce myself. I opened my mouth and, with a pearly white smile, introduced myself,

"Hello Mr. Nakazuma. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

I stuck out my hand and he took it as a sign of immediate friendship, and trust. His black hair was naturally messy, or he messed it up himself. I couldn't tell. His eyes were a piercing, shivering blue, and unsettled me a little bit. There was something about his eyes that were familiar and frightening, so I decided to balance it out with his warm, tan skin.

He picked up my luggage and held out his hand suggesting he walk behind me. My worn black sneakers lightly made a slight squeaking sound across the freshly waxed floor. It was the only sound in the entire airport. That and the sound of the rain outside.

I reached the front exit, looking back to find that Atoka was moving past me, silently taking his turn, to lead the way to his car. The rain reflected and fell into puddles formed by the slight dents in the cement. I pulled up my black hood even higher, and ran towards where he was putting away my bags. He opened my door for me, and stepped inside himself. I eyed the airport a little bit longer through the window before we drove away. Looking at my old life flash before my eyes in little snippets…

_  
The man that would come by every Thursday. He was my reason for not fully believing Rita_

_  
He would tell me how beautiful I was._

_  
And how much he loved me._

_  
We would not have sex._

_  
We would just cuddle, being uneducated, I could not speak._

_  
He told me how to speak Japanese and English._

_  
I would then use my new unfamiliar words to explain how I felt._

__

Cornesia, the oldest from where I was leaving from. She was hated very much, but we had a special bond. She had come for the exact same reasons I  
had come. For our families.

_  
We would sometimes lie together too, and speak of our little sisters and our weak mothers, and demanding stepfathers who had sent us away in the first place to help take care of a job that was not ours to take care of._

* * *

  
And as I went over these memories, I thought about my family alone without speaking of them in a long time. Usually Cornesia would be the only one to ask me about my parentsand then I would only talk to her.

I wondered if they missed me.

I wondered if they like all the stuff my suffering had gotten.

Outfits for My Sister.

Dolls for her wants.

School for her needs.

Sweets for My Mama.

Earrings for her wants.

A Cast Iron Pot for her needs.

A Suit including Shoes for my Step-Pa

Beer For His Wants.

Cigars For His Wants.

Money to Blow Off At the Tea Shop Gambling for His Wants

Insulin For His Needs.

Harsh Memories for Myself.

Nothing For My Wants…

Needs…

Hopes…

Dreams…

Wishes…

Desires…

Future…

Nothing at a l l.

****

* * *

Okay. Now that you're done… did you like it? I hope so. I spent such a long ass time looking for the file. 

**  
Goodbye**

**  
I'm going to sleep.**

**  
Xoxo-Mikey**

**  
P.S. R&R  
**


End file.
